The Many Men of Miss Granger
by Her cold green eyes
Summary: Hermione is with Arthur, then moves on to old familiar ground. HG/AW, HG/RL, HG/SB, & HG/SS. Not compliant to much. War is over 7th year. Story started out as Alone in the Burrow but accidently deleted, wanted to expand anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Molly had taken Ron, Ginny, and Harry with her to visit Charlie for a few weeks before school began. Now that Ron and Ginny were they only ones living at home, Arthur would be alone for the first time in years. He stayed home to do work at the Ministry. Hermione was sad she couldn't go along with the Weasley's and Harry, but she had to stay and attend her Muggle cousin's wedding. She olwed the Burrow to see if she could still stay there after the wedding, even though Molly and kids wouldn't be back for a week and a half, if Arthur minded. He of course did not, Hermione had stayed with them for most holidays and was always a considerate house guest, but so much for being alone. He did have the first half of the first week, but found being without any company at night in a house that is usually busting with activity left something to be desired.

Hermione arrived the next afternoon, before Arthur was home from his job at the Ministry. She had know the wards to let herself in, and made herself at home, staying in Percy's old room like she had been doing since his departure from home. She thought she would surprise Arthur with dinner that night since he was so graciously letting her stay there for the remainder of the summer. Hermione smiled when she thought about having dinner alone with him. He was so sweet and funny and brave, she supposed she had a half crush on him. Of course she did, he was older and charming to her. His demeanor out shone the fact that he was well into his forties and still had a thick shock of unruly red hair, and freckles. He was tall and built solid, and must have looked a lot like his son Bill when he was young.

She was so tired of boys her age and tried to ignore them at any cost. She thought she might make a play for Professor Snape this year, thinking that he would be the ultimate challenge for her to be able to seduce him. But for right now she could practice on Arthur. She knew he and Molly didn't sleep together any more. Perhaps she gave him free licenses to find physical love where he could get it.

Hermione busied her self making dinner without her magic to help so it would occupy her time. She was cutting up some veg for a salad when she herd Arthur's cheery tones, she could hear the smile in his voice when he stuck his head through the door and shouted "honey I'm home!"

"Oh Mr. Weasley! I'm so happy to see you! Look I'm making us dinner!" Hermione squealed a bit too happily, and rushed over to hug him. His long arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into him he smelled of spice and fresh air.

"Why that's fantastic Mione! I'm so glad you're here I was beginning to feel lonely, and please call me Arthur."

"I'm glad I'm here too…Arthur." She smiled up at him.

Merlin's beard she has become a woman over the summer. Her firm body was soft in all the right places. I'm sure she didn't notice my eyes raking over her as she went back to preparing dinner. She had on a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top that grazed her midriff, he knew there was a reason he liked muggle things so much, especially what the young Muggle's wore for clothing in the summer, he was glad Hermione had kept that tradition. What was going on in his head? This was little Mione he couldn't think that way about her! S he was only 17! Granted that was the age of consent in the wizard world, but it was still very young. He shook his head was that the only argument he could come up with? Perhaps he should also remember his wonderful wife and children, they were like another family to Hermione. But it had been ages since He and Molly were together, that part of their marriage seemed to no be that important to Molly right now she was in full swing of keeping track of her family. Arthur looked longingly at her tiny shorts again, before going off to freshen up before dinner.

He splashed some cold water on his face, but still noticed he had become halfway hard from looking at her. Gods! I had better just take a cold shower he thought. After his ice cold shower he felt better his head was somewhat more clear. He dressed again in a pair of trousers and a button down shirt. Perhaps a drink would calm him down even further. Arthur went down to the kitchen, the table was set and dinner was on it pasta with chicken and a salad. Hermione was no where to be scene. Arthur reached up to a cupboard and took out a bottle of firewhisky, poured himself a large one and took a seat. He started to serve himself some salad and she appeared. Hermione was dressed in a flimsy white sun dress, it had spaghetti straps, and came to her knee. It was white and nearly see thru. He could just make out the tight buds of her nipples thru the dress. Arthur took a large gulp of his firewhisky and coughed a little.

She smiled at him. "I've always wondered. Is that stuff any good?" She asked raising an eyebrow looking at his glass.

"Oh this? It's absolute rubbish." He grinned back at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Naw, here give it a try Molly isn't here to yell at me."

She leaned in and took the glass from his hand, his fingers brushed the inside of her sensitive wrist, and she shivered. She looked deep into his eyes and took a long sip. Her eyes grew big as the liquid poured down her throat instantly warming her entire body. She smiled.

" Not too bad! I don't suppose I could have one as well do you?' she asked in a timid way.

"I don't see why not, you are seventeen now. But we will keep this just between you and me." Arthur said with a wink. "This dinner looks fantastic Mione!"

"I do like to cook ever so much, it reminds me of potions, only without Snape scowling at me."

He laughed. "Aww come on now Severus isn't so bad."

"Maybe if you aren't his student. Shall we tuck in?"

They ate and talked and drank, after their glasses of firewhisky were gone they drank some very nice elf made wine. They talked about what she was going to do after her last year at Hogwarts. Arthur told her that he hopped she would work at the Ministry so he could see her . She smiled at him and thought how sweet he was. Hermione got up to clear the table and was a bit wobbly, she hadn't realized how much she had to drink and how much she didn't eat, because she was too busy talking and smiling the entire time. She took a miss step and bumped the table, instinctively Arthur steadied her, putting his hands on herhips and pulled her to him slightly, she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself to his head and hugged it close to her, he could feel her hard nipples on his cheek, she bent slightly and kissed the top of his head. Promptly she let go and went about clearing the table. Arthur sat there slightly slack jawed, she smelled so good, like warm sweet sugary caramel, good enough to eat. Hermione was at the sink filling it with warm soapy water to wash the dishes.

"You know you can use magic to do that." he smiled at her knowing full well she knew that. She looked over her slim tan shoulder at him and winked.

"Of course I know that, I just like to do it myself sometimes. The warm water feels so good on my hands. You should feel it, I'm sure you have never done the washing up before have you Arthur?" He walked up behind her and put his arms around her and put them into the water. She leaned back into him. Gods she was wonderful he thought to himself. He could feel her tight little arse against his legs.

Hermione let a small moan escape her lips. She knew exactly what she was doing. She had played this same game with Sirius and Remus at Grimwald place last year. She loved older men there was no denying it, and this gift of a week and a half with Arthur fell in her lap she wasn't going to waste it.

She felt him stiffen when she moaned and he leaned down and kissed her neck quickly, not really knowing if he should have done that or not. She wrapped her arm around his head and touched his hair and he kissed her again. She arched her back. He stared at her heaving chest. Quickly she turned around and grabbed his face with both hands and kiss him on the lips very firmly. She breathed loudly threw her nose and licked his lips pressing her tongue into his mouth. She licked his tongue with hers encouraging it into her mouth. He thought she tasted wonderful and groaned into her mouth.

He placed his hands under her dress on her arse and kneaded the flesh through her lacy panties. Then he lifted her up to carry her over to the lounge to the large sofa. She was light as a feather. Her legs wrapped around him as he carried her, never breaking their kiss. She could feel how big and hard he was through his trousers and it was resting on a very wet and hot part of her body. She wiggled her arse so she could rub herself against him. He pulled his head back, "My gods, Hermione! You are an eager little witch aren't you?" Arthur half shouted at her. She just looked into his eyes and giggled. With that he sat down on the sofa, she was on his lap straddling him.

She lifted up her dress over her head to reveal her perfect round breasts, so very firm and her dark hard nipples. He hair had been up in a clasp and she let it loose it flowed over her shoulders and the ends were even with her nipples. Arthur bent his head down and took one in his mouth and sucked on it, twirling his tongue around it's peak. Hermione threw her head back and sighed. Her fingers were working as fast as they could to unbutton his shirt. She pushed his head back so she could get at it better. Finally she just yanked it and all the buttons came popping off. He looked at her semi shocked and she smiled at him and kissed him again this time harder and ground her self on his lap. His hands went into her hair and he delighted at the feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest. He was sure his hairy chest was tickling her precious little nipples.

"I want you so bad." she moaned

In response he laid her on the couch and pulled her panties down and off. He sat back looking at her fully naked and shrugged off his open shirt. She was perfect. Her sex had a thin strip of hair on it, he looked at it then up to her.

"It's what the Muggles call a Brazilian." She informed him matter-o-factly. He smiled a broad smile thinking to himself how he loved Muggle inventions.

He leaned down and kissed her breasts and her flat belly, then moved on to her hips and her thighs he lifted her backside up and held her in his hands. His mouth even with her fresh young pussy. He stuck his tongue on her clit, she jerked her hips up to him, and he let his tongue slide down her folds, and down into her she was so wet. She let out a long deep moan and tangled her fingers in his thick hair. He continued to lap at her, tonguing her hole and sucking her clit, she bucked at his face.

"Oh gods Arthur, I'm going to cum." She shrieked and with that exploded with a loud gasp. He had to hold her hips so she wouldn't break his nose she was humping his tongue so hard. Her sweet juices gushed out of her. He was there eagerly licking them all up.

Her lust was very apparent in her eyes now as she sat up urging him to do the same. "It's your turn now." She said in a silky voice. She positioned herself on the floor kneeling between his legs. Her hands at his belt and buttons in a flash. She was tugging and pulling at his pants enthusiastically, finally she had them open and pulled his underwear and pants off completely, stumbling over in the process. Falling back against the table in front of the sofa. Her legs splayed wide apart. She started to laugh, it was a funny sight his pant half over her head her arms resting on the table her legs in the air. Arthur chuckled too and grabbed and her hand and pulled her back forward on to her knees again. "Are you ok my love?" He asked her as she continued to giggle.

"Oh I think I'm way better than all right. You sit back Mr. Weasley, and enjoy yourself. I want to kiss that beautiful cock of yours." She looked down at his crotch. He was endowed with a truly magnificent member. Around eight inches and very very thick. It jutted up from a nest of thick auburn curls.

She placed her lips at the tip and gently kissed it like she was giving some one a peck on their cheek. He sighed. Her tongue came out and circled the head and she ran it all the way down to the base on the top of his cock then back to the head then all the way down to the base on the bottom side. "Mmmmm you taste so good." she said and took a huge amount of him into her mouth. Her small hand came up and grasped the part of the shaft that wasn't in her mouth and she pulled forward with it to meet her lips, the pulled back down to the base as she let his head pop out of her mouth. She spit on the head and pulled her hand up to lubricate the rest of his shaft to make stroking it more pleasant for him, and went back to sucking him off and stroking him.

He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He nearly came just kissing her and eating her. It had been such a long time. He tried to stiffen his resolve. Think about Quiddich, he thought.

The she brought her other hand up and cupped his big hairy balls, and the shock sent him through the roof. He screamed her name and continued to grunt like an animal while he shot wave after wave of hot cum in to her mouth. She readily accepted all of it and swallowed it down.

"Merlin's beard you hot little witch! You are so good, so good." He gasped

She smiled up at him wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand. She crawled back up on to his lap and sat with her head curled into his neck. He was still breathing hard. She lazily rubbed the back of his head, and he held her other hand in his. "That was the most amazing thing that has happened to me in a very long time" He said honestly.

"Oh honey the night is young, like me, I don't think we've begun to experience the most amazing things yet to come tonight." He looked at her with a slightly shocked expression, and held her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Arthur sat together for what seemed like forever. She idly traced a large scar on his chest and shoulder over and over. "That's from your attack at the Department of Mysteries isn't it?"

"Yes it is my dear." He said looking down at her.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

"So am I, especially tonight." He said seriously, and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her gently, lightly sucking on her lower lip. A small moan escaped her lips, and she pulled back breaking their kiss.

"Arthur, I'm sorry but I have to go to the loo! Too much wine, I'd say." Hermione blushed slightly as she blurted this out, the firewhisky and wine had loosened her tongue in more than one way. Arthur chuckled. "Best be at it then, my dear. I'll see what I can do to make life more comfortable for us."

"Oooh I can hardly wait." He could hear the glee in her voice as she somewhat unsteadily trotted off to the loo.

Effortlessly Arthur charmed the sofa into a large bed with down pillows and duvet all in crisp white. He also lowered all the lights. This is sheer joy he thought to himself. Hermione was like a breath of fresh air to him. He loved Molly and his family dearly, but this part of his life had gone with out check for years now. He knew Hermione would be the absolute best partner, she too love Molly and his family, and would never want to hurt them. He knew their secret would be safe.

In due course Hermione came back from the loo. Arthur was stretched out in the center of the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, lying there in all his naked glory. Hermione stopped and leaned against the entryway to the lounge and looked at him. His body was in good shape for someone his age she supposed. He was the oldest man she had ever been with though. His arms were in good shape and muscular, his skin was a light golden color with freckles everywhere and his chest hair was copper with traces of white. His legs were long and muscular as well. He had broad shoulders and was only slightly paunchy around the middle, but it made him feel so real. His member lay against his legs now relaxed like he was. Hermione thought there was a time and place to be relaxed, this not being one of them.

She crept over to the foot of the bed and climbed up on to it the duvet puffed around her it was like crawling on a cloud. She moved like a cat, slowly, sensually between his legs crawling up his body. A smile crossed his lips but he didn't open his eyes. She had her hands on the bed on either side of his hips and was on one knee, her other leg stuck out straight behind her, she lowered her head, her mouth was located right where his thick patch of pubic hair began.

Hermione stuck out her tongue and licked a straight line from his nether regions to his neck. Arthur's eyes flew open as she bit into his neck. Hermione growled deep in her throat. His hand shot out from behind his head and they bounced together as his head fell back down to the bed. He put his arms around her and grabbed the globes of her arse and squeezed them hard. Hermione relinquished her hold on his neck with her teeth and slid her body up so their noses almost touched and smiled a mischievous smile. She could feel how hard he became in such a short amount of time, his erection now pressed against her leg. Arthur raised a hand and slapped her bum. Hermione squealed then giggled.

"Naughty girl aren't you Mione!" Arthur laughed. Hermione giggled harder. "You are quite gorgeous when you giggle little girl." She kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth. Arthur pulled away from their kiss, but only to kiss her chin, her neck, her shoulder. He nipped at her collar bone and a shiver went through her and she squirmed against shim. She slid her legs to straddle him and she rubbed herself against his hardness. "Gods you feel so wet." He croaked. He pressed her breasts together and licked the crease they created. Hermione continued to slide her body back and forth on his cock. "I need you." Arthur moaned.

Hermione raised up slightly and tilted her pelvis and he felt his tip part her, her aim was dead on. She hung there suspended, he could feel her quivering entrance. She threw her head back and groaned loudly panting. Was she coming, he wondered looking at her awe struck. "Oh gods Arthur." She shouted, and slammed down on him, he was buried inside of her. Still panting sitting on him , she was still for a moment. She looked down at him and a smirk crept across her lips.

"I didn't mean to cum already. It just felt so good rubbing against you." He looked at her stunned.

"Never apologize for something like that! You can cum as often as you like my dear!" He said with a wink. He was amazed at how sensitive she must be, and couldn't wait to find out how it would feel when she came with him inside of her. Hermione sat up and put her hands back by his knees and leaned back exposing her entire front to him, He felt so big inside of her, he filled her completely, she rolled her hips in a circle and he grabbed her waist with both hands, and she continued to grind on him. Moaning quietly, her hips came forward again and she leaned down and kissed him. He felt himself slide from her almost all the way out and she popped her head back up and slid back on him hard. A stifled cry escaped his lips. She repeated sliding up him slowly and slamming back down. His fingers dug in to her waist. He started to lift her up and down faster. "You are so tight! OH Hermione!" he puffed. His breathing was quicker now.

Hermione started to feel tiny little explosions going off, her vagina started to contract and squeeze tighter and tighter on him. "Are you almost there?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"Oh gods." He shouted. She took that as a yes. She slid up and down a few more times and they were there. She let out a scream and bucked her hips back on him, taking him in as deep as possible, her nails digging in to his shoulders. He held her hips down on himself as he erupted inside of her, he looked at her with his eyes wild, groaning her name. As she squeezed the life out of his member. He felt himself spasm one, two, three times, a long moan escaped his lips.

She leaned forward and laid herself down on him, he was still inside her. His left arm wrapped around her, her ear to his chest, she could hear his heart pumping furiously and he was trying catch his breath. He grabbed her wrist of her left arm and brought her hand to her mouth and he kissed her palm, then placed her hand back on his chest. "Can we stay here tonight, just like this?' She asked sighing. A warm summer night breeze blew in the window and caressed their bodies.

"All right love, but lets get un the covers, shall we." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Arthur wondered if this was a good idea. Having sex with the girl was one thing but cuddling and sleeping together was another. This thought passed through his mind only for a moment, quickly disappearing as he felt her roll off of him and the bed. He got up as well and they pulled the covers back. He dimmed the lights even further, and they climbed back into bed. He laid on his back and she clung to his side, with an arm and a leg draped over him. He put his arm around her and she smiled to herself and feel asleep instantly followed soon by Arthur. They never changed position and slept that way till morning.

Arthur woke up thinking he had the best dream of his life. He looked down and saw a huge mass of toffee colored curls, and realized that he had not been dreaming. There was a beautiful creature attached to him. Gods she was spectacular, he thought, and he looked at her face. Her elegantly arched brows were furrowed in a small frown as she slept and her soft pink lips were parted. She looked like an angle to him. He felt his heart do a flip. Snap out of it Weasley he said to himself sternly. At that he extracted himself from her and climbed out of the bed. He had to get ready for work after all. The Ministry didn't close down for a holiday because he wanted to shag all day.

Arthur got in the shower and scrubbed himself vigorously, singing quietly. He hadn't felt this great in a decade he figured. He thought a greedy thought, ten more days of this! He hoped Hermione wouldn't be tired of him already. He worried on that thought as he finished his shower. He stepped out of the shower and wiped the condensation off the mirror getting ready to shave. "Merlin's Beard" he shouted. Looking back at him was a large purple love bite on his neck. "That bad little witch." he muttered half angry half amused. He opened the cabinet looking for some bruise cream he knew Molly had, not for this purpose he was sure, but figured it would work just the same. He rubbed a large dollop on the offending mark. Then set to shaving. After finishing up in the bath, Arthur quickly dressed and came back downstairs.

He looked through the kitchen to the lounge and saw Hermione, now lying in the center of the bed her one leg wrapped around the covers and he could see half of her was uncovered. He saw one perfectly round cheek of her bum, it looked soft as a petal, and from last nights adventure, knew it was. He crossed the kitchen in a flash and knelt down beside the bed. He ran a hand from her ankle all the way up her leg to her bum. Rubbing it tenderly, he heard Hermione moan slightly in her sleep. She moved to lie flat on her stomach, but remained asleep. Arthur ran his hand up and down from her shoulder to her knee a few times then it cam back to rest upon her bum. He moved his fingers more to the center and ran a finger down the sweet cleft, he didn't probe it just lightly touched it. At this she stirred and brought her knees up under her and stuck her arse up in the air slightly. He ran his finger down lower to her sex, and felt she was damp. He smiled to himself. What a wonderful Muggle invention she was! Her knees parted slightly, and he slid his finger back up the crease of her bum, slightly deeper this time. A little gasp escaped her lips when his finger slid over a very tender spot. His fingers went back down. This time he pushed one into her tight pussy. He could feel her tighten around his finger. He moved it in and out a few times, and stood up so he would have a better view, and her knees opened wider. She was completely exposed for him, it was magnificent he thought. He stuck another finger inside of her and she pushed back against his hand. His thumb reached for her clit and he started to circle it slowly. She bucked back against his hand harder and squeezed his wrist with her inner thighs and grunted. He felt a slight sweat breakout on his forehead and upper lip. He wiped the back of his other arm across his face wiping away sweat and placed his hand on her bum while his right hand continued to work in and out of her, he slid a third finger into her. This made her moan louder and she continued to hump back at his hand. A spot of genius came to his brain and he brought his left hand up to his mouth and licked his thumb and quickly placed it on her other entrance and started to rub. Working both hands together for only a few seconds and he felt her wonderful walls clamp down hard on his fingers, as she pushed back wildly on his hand "Arthur" she shouted, followed by a whimper, she was still squeezing his fingers in rhythmic waves. She looked over her shoulder at him her eyes burning hot at him. "I want you in me now." She said

Arthur quickly undid his belt and tousers, and let them fall to his feet and in turn did the same with his boxers. "Come over here, sit on the edge of the bed." He said standing there, his cock looked excruciatingly hard. Hermione readily obliged. She sat in front of him her legs dangling off the bed. She reached up to unbutton his shirt and did so quickly pushing it off of him. She leaned forward and kissed his stomach. At this Arthur put his hands on her shoulders and made her lie down. He pushed himself in between her legs, and grasped his shaft in his hand, he pointed it at her soaking wet slit, and ran it up and down circling it on her sensitive clit. She simpered at him "Put it in me, Arthur I'm so hot." her voice sounded weak. She moved her legs up so her knees were bent onto of her thighs. Thinking she would wrap them around him if he would lean down. But he surprised her. He slid himself in to her and grabbed her ankles in one movement putting her legs straight up, both feet resting on his left shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her legs to hold them together at her thighs and started to vigorously pump into her. "Oh Mione you're so good… so tight… so wet… " The words came out in a ragged procession. Having her legs held like that made her thighs rub together and infuriated her clit. She could feel an orgasm building in her. "Harder Arthur, Harder!" She shouted. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. She felt like a hot velvet clamp around him. She was so close she drew in a large breath and felt and eruption deep inside and she let out her deep breath at the same time her insides put forth a huge wave of pleasure. "Bloody Hell. I never knew it could feel this good." Arthur moaned and pushed to his hilt, shooting deep into her as he came with a roar. He fell forward on to his hands and rested on the bed letting her legs go around him as he fell. His head rested on her belly. She reached down and swirled his hair in her fingers. "That was perfect Mr. Weasley." She said snickering, because she called him that.

"Too right you are!" He said still panting trying to catch his breath.

"I suppose you have to go to work today." She said with a pout.

"I suppose you are correct. I was ready to go a moment ago, until I came in here." He smiled and stood up, he slid out of her. She felt sad at the sudden empty feel it left her with. He looked down at her. There was still the desire in his eyes.

"I was all clean and dressed, and I even tended to my wound of passion you inflicted on me last night. It should be about gone by now." He chuckled. She looked smug.

"I just like to mark what's mine."

"Yours for the time being." He reminded, and she looked a little hurt.

"I understand how this works, you know. You're not my first little secret."

"I didn't mean it like that Mione." blimey women were all the same he thought. He furrowed his brow at her.

"Don't be upset with me, Arthur, I know how to behave." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You naughty little chit!" He smiled at her. "I guess I'll go start getting cleaned up again."

"No! I want you have my smell on you all day." She said with a look of pure desire in her eyes. How could he refuse that.

"As you wish, my love." Arthur said in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur left for work by floo, and Hermione got up and decided to take a bath. She soaked in the warm bubbly water sighing. She had to admit she felt a little sore from her sex with Arthur, he was very thick she thought to herself, and a big grin spread across her lips. This was even better than she expected. He was absolutely delicious. Hermione started to think back on her other sexual conquests over the last few years. Not that there were that many. Harry, Steven a muggle, Sirius, Remus, and, now Arthur. From the way Ron carried on five wasn't that big of a number since it had taken her over two years to get to that many.

Hermione got out of the bath and used a drying spell and an anti-frizz spell on her hair. She also took a birth control potion that she took everyday. We didn't need any more Weasleys running around she thought. She laughed to herself thinking about introducing Ron and Ginny to their new little brother or sister. Yes definitely birth control was a good idea! She put some makeup on and got dressed in another sundress, she loved summer and summer clothes. I wonder what Arthur and I will do this evening she thought. She knew one thing they would be doing for sure shagging!

It was around 9:30 and she was hungry so she went downstairs for some breakfast. She saw they bed was still in the lounge, and she charmed it back to a sofa, you never knew who could show up at the Burrow. How was she supposed to explain hat one. She made herself some tea and toast, and just sat down and took her fist bite when two owls zoomed to the window. "Oh hello." she greeted them and took the scrolls off their legs and gave them treats. One flew away the other a smallish gray stayed on the window sill prancing back and fourth, he must be waiting for a reply, she figured. She opened that one first it was from Arthur. The other message was from Hogwarts.

_Hermione~_

_Will you please come to my office around two o'clock? I'm going to give you a tour with the hopes you will become a future employee of the Ministry. Then we could perhaps go out to dinner! _

_Yours,_

_Arthur_

Hermione wrote Arthur back that of course she would be there at two, and sent the bird on its way. She wondered if he really was going to giver her tour since she had been to the Ministry many times, of if he just wanted to see her. Either way it gave her something to do. She drank some more tea and finished her toast. Then looked at the other letter, and opened it. It was actually from Dumbledore. She read it quickly, she was to be head girl! Not surprising really, but very exciting just the same. Right now she wished that Harry, Ron and Ginny were here. It would have been nice to have someone to share this news with, but she figured that she could always celebrate with Arthur tonight.

Hermione spent the rest of her day reading, lying in the yard in an old sunning chaise and making lists of things she would need to get in Diagon Alley before school started. She primped a bit and put a light cardigan on over her sun dress and some sandals. Grabbed her new designer Muggle purse, and at 1:45 flooed to the Ministry.

She arrived in the large floo network area, and preformed a quick cleaning spell so she would look nice for Arthur, not all covered in soot. She knew her way to his office he was on the 5th floor so she got in the que for the elevator.

"Pardon me miss but aren't you lovely." A familiar voice said behind her. She spun around

"Remus! How wonderful to see you." she said with a smile.

"That's Professor Lupin, Miss Granger." He said trying to look serious at her.

"What? You haven't been my professor in years now! What are you going on about?"

"I've been hired back to teach at Hogwarts." He said

"You're not serious are you?" She asked him, thinking too herself that last summer she had slept with him.

"Yes Miss Granger, I am very serious." He said in a mocking tone.

"Can I come visit you in your private chambers then?' She winked at him.

"Gods Hermione, watch what you're saying, do you want to get me sacked before I even start?!" He looked serious now. "You know I'm engaged to Tonks now."

"Oh yes, yes, how lucky for her." She sounded a bit annoyed.

"Besides you haven't heard the half of it, Sirius, will also be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Blood Hell! I'm going to have two professors I've shagged?"

"Two?" He looked puzzled. "You shagged Sirius as well?"

"Now who needs to watch what their saying. Merlin's underpants! How did this happen? You two can't both be at Hogwarts!" She felt light headed

"Well my dear, I'm afraid we are." He said plainly.

"I think I need to sit down Re..Profesor Lupin."

He grabbed her elbow and pulled them out of the elevator que and they sat down on an empty bench in the center of the elevator lobby. About a million thoughts were rushing through her brain right now.

"What will you two be teaching?" She asked him, trying to calm down.

"Well ole Snivelus, is going to go back to teaching potions, and yours truly will be teaching 4th -7th year DADA, and that old mutt Sirius will be teaching 1st-3rd year DADA. Dumbledore thought it would be better if their were two teachers so we could give more private lessons and tutoring."

"Oooh where can I sign up for that." She smiled at him her head was spinning less.

"Hermione, things are different now, you know that." He looked into her eyes, and smiled weakly.

"I understand, do you think Sirius will." She asked.

"I didn't even know you two shagged till you just told me. Although, if anyone would press the issue of student teacher relationships it would be him." He smirked at her. A small laugh escaped her lips. "We will just have to see what happens this year, hopefully everything will be above the board."

"Above the waist don't' you mean?"

"Ah, I've missed you Hermione. So where are you off to here?"

"I'm here to see Arthur, I'm staying at the Burrow right now it's just him and me. Molly and Harry, Ron, and Ginny are visiting Charlie." He raised an eyebrow at her. She wished he wouldn't have done that, she always thought he looked so handsome when he did, she loved his dusty hair and grizzled beard, and his scars made him look so rugged. He was very manly, and looked the best he had in ages.

"What a coincidence I'm here to see Arthur as well. Just a quick question for him. Shall we Miss Granger?" She rolled her eyes.

"Good Lord, don't call me that yet!" He stood up and held out his hand for her, she grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. The got on the next elevator car, and headed off to see Arthur.

Arthur's office was a quiet one at the end of a corridor. They knocked before, they went in. Arthur was leaned over his desk shuffling through a pile of parchment. He looked up when they entered.

"Mione, right on time brilliant! Remus, how are you old friend? What can I do for you today?"

"Ah well nothing important Arthur, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop in to see if we were still on for cards tomorrow night."

"Blimey I forgot all about that, it's at the Burrow this time too isn't it. Well what do you say Mione? You be okay with me and a couple of blokes playing cards tomorrow night?" He winked at her.

"Who are the couple of blokes?" She asked .

"Well there's Remus, Sirius, and Severus." Her jaw dropped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Transitions, Transitions Transitions. Next Chapter 4= Hermione and Arthur alone in his office and then on a date! Chapter 5=Lets play cards!**

**R&R hope you like it. This went from being a one shot to something that could turn in to a big project. Might have to Make it a new story when the time at the Burrow is over and it's back to school… A lot can happen when you've shagged two of your professors, and have another in your sights!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione assured Arthur it wasn't up to her who came over to the Burrow. She was just slightly taken aback at the guest list. Awkward, was the word that came to mind. So did HOT! Arthur stood up and walked around to the front of his desk and leaned on it, and continued to chat away with Remus. Hermione stood quietly her mind racing. Was this a good thing or a bad thing she wondered. Well at least she had all day tomorrow to prepare for it. Arthur and Remus were saying their goodbyes, and in turn Remus left the office.

"Now my sweet little girl, how are you?' Arthur's eyes raked over her entire body. He quickly moved over to her and took her in his arms.

"What…Oh fine, I'm fine." He looked down at her.

"What's wrong love? She huffed.

"Did you know Remus and Sirius were going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year?" she asked him totally distracted from his embrace.

"Yes, have for a few weeks anyway. But what's wrong with that, I thought you'd be happy."

"If you only knew Arthur…" She shook her head, and smiled up at him. She stood up on her tip toes and almost made it to his lips to kiss him. He crouched down so she could reach. Her soft lips met his and they melted into each other.

"Oh, I've missed you so much today, and I haven't even been gone that long." Arthur said blushing a little.

"You're so sweet." She said. "So tell me why am I really here? For a tour?" She giggle slightly.

"Yes, I tour your entire body with my tongue." He said and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Weasley you drive me wild." She said batting her eyelashes. They both had a good laugh.

"Did you know that last night and this morning were simply fantastic?" He asked her and pulled her closer in his arms.

"Oh you do go on!"

"No I'm serious Hermione, you made me feel like a teenager again!" She crinkled up her nose.

"Uuugh, a teenager! If I wanted one of those I could be shagging your son and not you."

"I'm glad you chose me. You've never been with Ron have you? Buggar! I hope not!"

"NO!" She shouted and pushed at him.

"Thank Merlin for that!" He said smiling at her. She looked a little cross. He leaned down and kissed the wrinkle in her brow to erase her frown. "Come up here and sit on my lap, pet."

He sat back on his desk and pulled her on his lap while she was facing him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her dress hiked up, the hem was at her hips. His hands went to her bum, he pressed her in to him, and he caught her lips for another kiss. She licked his lips and slid her tongue in his mouth. He tasted like peppermint, and that made her smile while she was kissing him. Arthur cast a locking and silencing charm on the office. Wouldn't want anyone to walk in on this he thought. He pulled her back, holding her out from him. "Take your cardigan off, it's definitely not cold in here!" Obligingly she slowly unbuttoned it and slipped the sweater off, letting it fall to the floor. He looked at the thin material and tiny straps of her sundress, and smiled. She might as well be running around naked, Not a bad idea actually, he thought to himself. He noticed she only had knickers on under her dress no bra again. That thought made him growl, and he felt himself get fully hard. Hermione felt it too, and rubbed herself against it. Arthur began kissing her neck, licking it and sucking on it gently, he wasn't about to leave a large mark on the girl, right now anyway. He slid back on the desk farther so he didn't have to hold on to her. He ran his hands up from her hips and along her ribs, she shivered. Arthur pulled her dress up over his head and she laughed. He started to kiss her breasts and her nipples he took into his mouth and sucked lightly giving each a turn. "Your skin tastes so sweet." He said pressing kisses in to her flesh. She gasped , and he pulled her dress off his head, he looked hot and sweaty. Her dress flew off of her, and it landed on the floor next to her sweater. His hands ran up and down her arms. She looked down at him through hooded eyes, her long lashes nearly on her cheeks, and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"I've always wanted to be bent over a desk you know." He felt an intense heat flush his cheeks when she said that.

"If that's what you want how can I say no?"

"You can't." She assured him. At that she got off his lap, stood up, kicked her sandals off and pulled down her knickers. She leaned forward and undid his belt and pants, she freed his engorged cock from their trappings, and ran her hand up and down it's length. "It feels like someone is more than ready." She said giving him a big smile. "Here trade me places." She took his hand and pulled him up to standing, they switched sides. She stood facing the desk now, and bent over it, and spread her legs a little. He could see her glistening wet sex, and had to touch it, he cupped his hand over her and rubbed her clit with his fingers.

"I can't believe how wet you get." He said in awe. He knew he had to have her now. He fumbled for his cock putting the tip right at her tight entrance, and slowly pushed into her, grabbing her hips. He held her still, so she could adjust to him, and he savored the smooth tightness around him. He could stay like this forever he thought.

"You feel so big like this, I feel so full, it's wonderful." She sighed. Her words drove him wild, and he started to thrust. "Hard, do it hard." She moaned. He increased the ferocity of his thrusts, and looked down and watched himself slid in and out of her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was right now, to have this sweet young thing impaled on his cock. He let go of one of her hips and reached around to rub her clit. A very loud deep moan came forth from her lips, and she pushed back into him. He continued to rub her and pound her. She hadn't stopped moaning since he started rubbing her clit. Suddenly she started to pant and whimper, he knew she was going to cum. He rubbed her a little more firm, and he felt a sweet tightening, and then she stared to pulsate all around him. She screamed his name in a moan. He had come undone, he violently pumped into her soaking tunnel, growling her name over and over as he released inside of her. He stumbled back, he had to remove himself from her, he had become so sensitive.

She turned to look at him. "What's the matter darling, is it your heart?" She asked looking at him in a concerned way.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione, I'm not that old!" He half laughed still catching his breath. "You are just so sublime, you made little Arthur here get way too sensitive." She giggled, smiling at him.

"Little Arthur! That's brilliant!"

Hermione got her wand out of her purse and preformed a quick cleaning and refreshing spell on both of them. She bent down and picked up her white lacy knickers and threw them at Arthur's head. "Here's a present for you. You can keep them in your desk, a fine example of muggle underpants." He took them from his head, balled them up in his hand and took a deep sniff from them.

"mmmmm" is all he said. He held his pants up with one hand and the panties in the other, and walked back behind his desk, and put the ball of silk and lace in one of his desk drawers.

"What will you wear under your dress?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled at him.

"You torture me Miss Granger!" He winked at her.

"Button up Arthur, lets go do something fun!" She said pulling her dress back on.

"This wasn't fun?'

"Of course it was, but there's more to life than shagging you know." She shook her finger at him.

"That's too bad." He said teasing her. "You might find this hard to believe but I'm not a world famous Casanova. I've only ever been with Molly, and I haven't been with her for over a year I'd say, and before that it was very infrequent." She looked at him and rushed over to hug him.

"That's horrible, Arthur! I hate the thought of you going to waste. I guess you know fist hand that there is more to life than shagging."

"It's alright, sweetheart, I never expected anything like this to happen. I was just going to go through life with what I had. Don't get me wrong I love Molly with all my heart. It's just so nice to feel this physical satisfaction again" He said as he stroked her back.

"I'm glad I could help." She said.

"Okay, enough of this, lets keep having good times! What shall we do now?" Arthur said and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well it's nearly three o'clock. It's kinda early to go out to dinner. Can we go do some shopping in Diagon Alley? I haven't been there yet this summer." Hermione was somewhat apprehensive about dinner. It wouldn't look right for her and Arthur to be alone for dinner, but she didn't say anything.

"We will have to go stop in and see my ingrate sons then!" He chuckled.

"Are we going to tell them about us?" Hermione said and laughed.

"Very funny! " She rolled her eyes at him.

"I wanted to find Harry a birthday present, and I need some potion ingredients, and I hear there is a new store that specializes in beauty and bath products!'

"What could you get that could make you any more beautiful?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know a lot! They have all sorts of wonderful things!"

"That sounds awfully girly, Hermione."

'Well you don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

"Thank goodness, I don't even think Molly could get me in there!"

"Whatever, Arthur!"

"I needed to do some shopping as well, need to get some libations for cards tomorrow night!"

"How long have you guys been playing cards together?" She asked.

"We started up a year or so ago. Every week." He said.

"What does Molly do when you have card night at the Burrow?"

"She waits on us hand and foot, chats away to Remus, yells at Sirius, worries over Severus, you know what she does with everyone."

"Well then now I know what to do! Plus I could distract the other three so you can win, if you want!" She offered.

"How will you do that?"

"Short shorts, long eyelashes, and flattery. That usually works." She smiled.

"I don't know I might get jealous." He winked.

"I guess I'll have to take my chances, anyway Sirius will already be jealous that I'm staying at the Burrow and not with him!"

"Let me finish up a few things, and we can head out." He said as he began to shuffle through the parchment on his desk again.

Hermione quietly wandered around Arthur's office when he worked. She was amazed at the randomly strange allotment of muggle objects he had on his shelves. A toaster here, a rubber duck there. She was looking at his collection of books. Muggle romance novels, primary school math books, muggle cook books. It was very funny to her.

"Arthur!"

"What is it dear?"

"I nearly forgot to tell you, I'm going to be head girl!"

"Oh that's wonderful Mione! We will have to celebrate tonight for sure! We'll have to go to Solstice for dinner, it's one of the best places in Diagon Alley, my treat!" Arthur said.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything special. Wouldn't it look funny for you and I to be out alone for dinner?" She asked finally bringing up her early apprehension.

"I hadn't thought about that one… We could ask Fred and George to go with us! That would be a laugh!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Hermione just loved Fred and George, they were always so much fun even if they were terribly naughty one hundred percent of the time.

Arthur and Hermione left the Ministry and arrived at Diagon Alley. They went together to look for Harry birthday gift. It was easy to find since Hermione already knew what she wanted to get him. A certificate for a full service broom detailing, and a new set of protective Quiddich gear. The shopkeeper shrunk her purchases down to the size of a matchbox and Hermione put it in her purse.

Next they went to get Hermione's potion ingredients. She read off her list quickly to the wizard helping her. "What are you brewing with this lot?" Arthur asked her.

"Well, birth control potion of course. Don't you think that's a good idea?" She winked at him.

'Oh, well, um yes yes that is a good idea. Blimey, I hadn't even thought about that." He said.

"Typical, the male never thinks about the important things." She said shaking her head.

"You might need to make an extra strength batch for tomorrow, I'm taking the day off!"

"That should be fun for us!" Hermione was happy that she could spend the day with Arthur tomorrow, and then the night with all of her favorite men.

"What time to your mates come over for cards?"

"Oh they show up around seven o'clock." He said.

"And what time do they leave?"

"Lots of times they don't! We usually get a bit too much firewhisky in us, and Molly won't let them go home."

"Even Snape! He lets his hair down?"

"Yes, I told you he isn't that bad a sort of bloke. Especially now that the war is over and he doesn't have to lead a double life. You haven't seen how much he's changed." Arthur looked at her. "You will promise to be nice to him won't you?'

"Of course! I'm just shocked is all."

"He worked so hard to make things possible for us, he really is the true hero of the war."

"I never really thought about it like that. I'll make sure to be extra nice to Snape." Hermione was sure that what she had in mind wasn't the same as what Arthur was thinking.

They finished shopping around. Hermione went to Bubble, the new bath and beauty store. She found something truly amazing in her opinion Amortentia Perfume. It was like the insanely strong love potion of the same name. That is smelled exactly how the person smelling it would want it to there for making the wearer very attractive to whom ever was around them at the time. It was recommended for special intimate times, but Hermione thought it might be fun to try out tomorrow night when she was surrounded by a special audience. While Hermione shopped at Bubble, Arthur made a large order for firewhisky, butterbeer and food that would be delivered tomorrow to the Burrow. He thought since Molly wasn't there to make everything he would just have to make do with ready made. Hermione offered to help but he wouldn't hear of it.

They wound up outside Fred and George's shop. It was nearly closing time for them, the shop still full. They waited for a few more people to leave, and when on in.

"Dad, Mione! What you two doin here?" The asked in unison.

"Well, Hermione is staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer, to bad for her it's just me around. We both had some shopping to do so we came to the Alley. You two want to have some dinner at Solstice?"

"That sounds almost posh, dad! Does mum know you and Mione are dating then?" George said, elbowing his brother. They both were wiggling their eyebrows at their father and Hermione.

"Yes hilarious boys!" Arthur shook his head at them. "We have reason to celebrate tonight, Hermione has been named head girl!"

"OH there's a shocker there." Fred said sarcastically. "Who else would be head girl from your year?"

"I'm sure there are any number of suitable witches besides me." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, you know you're the most brilliant witch to ever go to Hogwarts!" George said rolling his eyes.

"Well thank you very much." Hermione said a bit put out.

"Children, Children. Lets all be good. You two can lock up now can't you? I'm absolutely starving, lets get a move on then." Arthur said ushering Hermione back out the door. The twins had to go change quick in their flat in the back and lock up. While they waited Arthur looked around, then gave Hermione a quick kiss. "Good lord, I can't wait to get you back home." He looked at her breathlessly. Hermione felt a hot blush creep across her cheeks. "Looking forward to it." Was all she said, and Fred and George came tumbling out of the shop. They locked up and they made their way to the restaurant.

"We actually know the bloke that runs this place, good sort, Barret Boxty's his name. He should treat us right, show us a good time." Fred smiled. They were seated right away and Barret made a big fuss over the twins. They all ordered a firewhisky, and sat and talked. Barret, ordered their food for them wanting them to have a fun sampling of most of the things on the menu. Fred and George, let them know that this was Hermione Granger with them one of the "golden trio' they said, embarrassing her to no end, and that she would be head girl at Hogwarts this year. At that he wouldn't allow them to pay for their dinner, he said it would all be on the house even after much arguing from Arthur.

Their food was wonderful and the wine was even better. They were having so much fun, that Hermione didn't notice George slip something into her drink. They kept chatting and eating and drinking. Hermione started to fell giddy then more giddy. Wow this wine is strong she thought. Soon she was leaning on Arthur tickling his ear with her finger.

"Mione, you ok dear?" Arthur asked.

"Yesssssh I'm waaanderful Arty. You know you are just sooo cute Arty." She slurred half trying to straddle one of his legs.

"Merlin's beard what's wrong with you?' Arthur said in a stern voice, but didn't actually mind that Hermione was trying to climb all over him, except for the fact two of his children were there. And the fact that those two children were laughing so hard tears were running out there eyes.

"What did you two do!?" Arthur demanded pushing Hermione back down on the seat. She held on to his shoulder and chest and kissed his neck and sighed then slumped back down smiling like an idiot.

"Oh not much dad, just slipped her a bit of our delightful DRUNKQUICK potion." They looked proud of themselves. "We just wanted Hermione to have a bit of fun tonight. Guess she's a lightweight." Fred said through purls of laughter.

"Bloody Hell you two. The poor girl! Is anything else going to happen to her?" Arthur looked livid.

"No she'll just have a great time, prolly pass out in a few hours though. She won't have a hangover!"

"Well that's fantastic boys! In the mean time we have a plastered seventeen year old girl hanging off of me." Arthur smiled inwardly, he supposed it was slightly funny, although it did ruin his chances for a night of passion. He supposed he'd had enough passion in the last few days then he had in several years. Hermione was trying to climb up on him again and singing , badly he might add. They were in a private booth, but people were still trying to see what the noise was. "Quiet down my love." Arthur said smiling at Hermione. She did look beautiful even if she was smiling at him crooked with one eye more open than the other.

"I'll be quiet if you kiss me!" She shouted. Fred and George roared with laughter.

"You better kiss her dad!"

"Fine, Hermione, I'll kiss you if you promise to be a good girl till we get home, and be quiet."

"I Prommish!" Hermione clapped her hands like a excited child. And resumed her relentless quest of getting on Arthur's lap, which she finally succeeded in doing. She clamped both of her hands on Arthur's face and quickly swooped in for a kiss. Not just a small peck. She locked her lips on his and tried to push her tongue in his mouth.

"Woah there Mione! Don't kill the man." Fred said trying to pull her off his father. Arthur was pushed back in the booth with his hands in the air. Hermione desperately clinging to him. Fred finally got her detached from his father. Arthur was beet red.

"I think it's best if I take Hermione home before anything else happens." Arthur said quickly tying to exit the booth. George came over to the other side of Hermione and together he and Fred managed to walk her out of the place with out further incident.

"Merlin's bloody beard. You two will be the death of me!' Arthur shouted at them outside t restaurant. Hermione pulled free of the twins and ran over to Arthur and put her arms around his waist.

"I love you Arthur!" Hermione shouted. Arthur shook his head, and the twins fell over on each other laughing.

"Not a word about this to anyone!" Arthur said in an angry voice and in a flash apperated himself and Hermione back to the Burrow.

Arthur quickly charmed the sofa in the lounge back into the big bed they shared last night. He pulled Hermione's dress off of her and laid her on the bed. She wasn't tired or drunk she insisted, but Arthur said he would lie down with her. He stripped off to his boxes and got under the covers with her. She smiled at him. "Arthur Weasley you are sssimply purrfect." She said slowly. Hermione snuggled into his arms, still laughing and telling him all sorts of wonderful things he couldn't understand. He kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep soon after, she even started to snore lightly. Arthur thought this was adorable and smiled to himself as he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
